Babies and Home
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: THIRD IN THE 'FOLLOWING ROSE' SERIES Alt-9 takes Rose to Gallifrey and one accident leads to another... Torchwood Crossover- spoilers for Season 2
1. Babies part 1

**So it's the third story in the Following Rose Series!! yay! this one is four chaps...**

**Babies part 1**

Planet Earth; this is where I died, and this is where I was reborn. For the last year of my life nothing happened – nothing at all, not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor. A man who hadn't changed his face, and he took me away from 'home' in his magical machine, he showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end…

"Am I ever gonna see you again?" I ask,

"You can't."

That's what I thought, but then he told me about Gallifrey. Then he told me about his people, and the void and that's how it all began. This is the story of how I learned to live again.

Ok so maybe I lied a little. It's been two months, but the year isn't over yet. So 'the last year' isn't completely false, but ok some things have happened, I've been pregnant. For a second time, but only me and Jack– sorry, it's hard to talk about. They died. The dad and my first baby, a month into the pregnancy and I had a miscarriage, right after losing the father, I love them, it still hurts so much. To top it off the Doctor had to go and change his face without me knowing what was going on, and the whole alien invasion. But that isn't part of this story, I'm telling you about the time my third Doctor gave me the best present ever…

You'd think being six months pregnant would stop me fighting alien battles throughout the universe, but no. The Doctor keeps my baby safe. When I first met him he gave me a scan – I was too scared to go to an earth hospital, and Torchwood was clueless – I have a healthy Timelady-baby, I'm naming her Sarah-Jane Tyler-Smith, I know its long but at least its not Gallifreyan and totally unpronounceable. Ok so here is the story of how I learned to live again…

* * *

"Doctor?" Says Rose as she absent mindedly stroked her six-month pregnant stomach,

"What?" He says in his northern accent.

"Why are you still in your ninth form? I mean, my other Doctor –the parallel you- is in his tenth."

"You've been travelling with me for two months and you still haven't worked it out?" When she still looked at him expectantly he sighed then continued, "The Daleks never took over the Game Station here, and there was no Time War. I was given the chance to wipe out the Daleks before they wrecked havoc on the universe and I took it, from what I can gather your Doctor chickened out- or thought of the graveness of genocide."

"So Timelords are still existent in this world?"

"Yes."

"And Gallifrey?"

"Still there. Do you wanna go?"

"YES!!"

"Then to Gallifrey it is!"

"Great! This is gonna be better then going to Raxacoricofallapatorius! And let me tell you, THAT was one hell of a trip."

One bumpy ride later the Doctor and Rose stepped out into a long room full of desks, the Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a desk with a short man with a balding head and thin spectacles.

"Oh hello Doctor!" Said the man, whose name tag read Baracaflorindioues, "Nice to see you again. Still haven't fixed your Tardis then." He said looking at the Police Box behind them.

"Nah, I like it. Now I'm here to register Rose Tyler for an all access day pass."

"Ok. Species?"

"Human."

"Pure?"

"Yes."

"Age?"

"Twenty-one, but I missed a year so on records think I'm twenty-two."

"Time frame?"

"2008 CE"

"Ok then, that's easy enough. Now before you get your pass any medical problems we should know about?"

"Well, I'm six months pregnant."

"Oh congratulations! The babies' species?"

"Half Human, half Timelord."

"Doctor you didn't-"

"No! Baracaflorindioues, it's not mine! I don't do that. It's an alternate universes' Doctor."

"Alternate universe? Doctor you haven't been travelling between universes without the boards' permission have you!"

"No, nothing like that. There was a Void ship that tore a whole between this universe and Rose's, some Cybermen followed but the alternant me closed it but Rose got trapped here."

"Oh. Well that's okay then."

In minutes Rose and the Doctor were walking through the mountain ranges of Gallifrey watching the suns burning brightly in the orange sky. Rose looked into the Doctors eyes.

"It's beautiful. Just so beautiful."

"I know. Come on!" and he pulled her long they were running, and laughing, happiness over whelming them, they ran through the mountains, grinning and jumping, until they lay down on the red grass and looked up at the sky watching the fluffy lilac clouds.

"So do you like it?" Asked the Doctor,

"I love it, my new favourite place. No wonder my first Doctor was so sad when he told me about it being lost." Rose sighed, "Just the thought of this beautiful planet burning to the Daleks. So terrible, so much pain. He must feel so bad."

"I can only imagine."

Rose smiled, grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him, "Come on, first one to that tree wins!" She poked her tongue between her teeth in a cheeky smile and ran of, the Doctor chased after her laughing until Rose tripped and feel down a hill.


	2. Babies part 2

**Hey! ok so here's chap 2...**

**Babies part 2**

"Rose!" The Doctor rushed over to her, she had landed on a few rough rocks, and fell on her stomach. He got out his sonic screwdriver, and checked her over. Unconscious, mild bruising and concussion – no signs of another life form. He quickly scooped her up and rushed to the nearest hospital. Once there he went to the first nurse he saw.

"Excuse me, Nurse-" he looked at her name badge, "Rexicallafaroshie, my friend here fell down a hill, landed on some rocks. Please help her she's pregnant."

"Ok dear. Follow me; we'll take her to the Pre/Post Natal-Emergency Ward." She looked at Rose's pass then walked through the corridors, with the Doctor trailing behind. Nurse Rexicallafaroshie found a room for Rose, and once she had been placed in the bed, began to do some tests.

"How is she?" Asked the Doctor

"Well we have to wait a short while for results, but I'm sure she'll be fine." The Doctor waited for half an hour, Rose still hadn't woken up but Nurse Rexicallafaroshie came back saying that the results were back. She checked Rose's vitals, and then gave her an injection. In mere seconds Rose woke up.

"Doctor? What happened?"

"Shh. Rose calm down, I'm Nurse Rexicallafaroshie, you had a bit of a fall. Now you're going to be a bit stiff for today but other then that you're fine."

"What about Sarah?" Said Rose desperately,

"Sarah?" Asked Nurse Rexicallafaroshie confused,

"The baby." Said the Doctor, and he saw Nurse Rexicallafaroshie's face darken,

"I'm sorry Rose, but you lost the baby. You fell stomach down on some rocks, and she had no chance. I'm sorry dear; I'll give you two some time." She left the room as Rose started to breakdown.

"Oh Rose." Said the Doctor, he rushed over and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry, oh Rose, I'm so, so sorry." He let Rose cry into his shoulder, he comforted her until she could cry no more, then she went to get a C-section to remove the dead foetus. They gave the Doctor some anti-depressants for Rose then let them leave. Once they were in the Tardis the Doctor started to set co-ordinates. Rose sat in the Captains chair staring in to nothingness.

"Why does this happen? What's wrong with me?" Asked Rose, her voice horse

* * *

Jackie Tyler was sitting in the kitchen of the Tyler Estate, when she heard the familiar engines of the Tardis. Smiling she got up and walked downstairs.

"Should've called ahead." She muttered to herself as she walked into the ball room, watching the Tardis materialising in front of her. The door flung open and Rose ran out crying. She welcomed her mothers embrace.

"Darling! What is it? What's wrong?"

"I lost her mum!" cried Rose, "I lost her!"

"Lost who? Oh! Oh dear god, oh Rose, sweetheart."

Rose went on the anti-depressants, and spent a week at her mum's sleeping fifteen hours every night.

On the morning they planned to leave the Doctor woke early. He made sure everyone was asleep before walking into the storage room on the Tardis; he found the box he was looking for and carried it to his study. He then put the box on his desk and grabbed a pad and pen. He wrote quickly and neatly in English then tore the page from the pad, folded it in half and taped it to the box.

* * *

"Take care sweetheart." Said Jackie later that morning,

"I will Mum."

"Yeah Jackie, 's not like she's chasing after aliens or anything." Joked Mickey before he said his good byes to Rose,

The Doctor hung back and watched Rose saying her goodbyes. They walked inside the Tardis and she sat down.

"So, what now?" asked Rose,

"You go and pack."

"Pack?"

"Yes."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home."


	3. Home part 1

**Next chapter... yay!**

**Home part 1**

"Home? What do you mean home?"

"Back to your universe, the Gallifreyan board gave me permission to drop you off then come back here."

"You're going to take me back to my universe?" Asked Rose wide eyed

"Yes, and we leave soon, go pack."

Rose ran to her room and packed everything in the Gallifreyan suitcase he'd given her, she then grabbed three pieces of paper and a pen. She wrote a letter each to her mum, her dad, and Mickey. Then got up and grabbed her backpack and put her mobile, her photos, her diary, and her jewellery in it, putting it on her back, she grabbed the handle of the wheelie-suitcase and the three letters.

When she walked into the Control Room she saw the Doctor putting in the co-ordinates for her universe.

"Doctor, can you give these to my family please." She handed him the letters, "And- Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the experiences, for being there for me, for taking me home now. Thank you so much Doctor."

"That's ok Rose. But before you go, take this. Open it." He handed her the box and letter he got earlier. She scanned the letter.

_Just in case…_

When she opened the box she gasped. Inside was her own Sonic Screwdriver. It was exactly like the one she remembered her universe's Doctor having but black not silver.

"Oh. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed hugged him tight

"Ok, ok. Go on. Before I cry." He joked lightly.

"Goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye Rose." They hugged again, "Have a fantastic life."

"I will." Rose kissed him on the cheek then stepped out of the Tardis with her bags; she turned and watched the Tardis disappear.

* Meanwhile *

"Is that a dress, Tosh?" Asked a moch astonished Owen,

"I do believe it is Owen." Replied Tosh happily,

"Well where is he?" Asked Gwen, "Where is the 114/24 year old Toby?"

"He's-" Said Jack starting to explain when some alarms went off.

"That's the rift." Tosh said and she ran to the computer showing her the activity was only a hundred feet or so from them. "Well that's odd." Said Tosh looking at the CCTV screen

"What's odd?" Asked Jack, getting up and walking over to look over her,

"That blue box just appeared out of nowhere."

"That's the Tardis!" Said Jack excitedly, and as he watched the door opened and a blonde woman walked out.

"Who's that?" Asked Tosh looking at Jack expectantly,

"Rose!" Yelled Jack and he ran from the building.

* * *

Once the Tardis was gone Rose started to look around not sure what to do.

"ROSE!" Yelled a voice from behind her. She froze. It was impossible, she knew that voice, and its owner was dead, long dead. She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and slowly turned around.

"It's you! Rose!" Yelled Captain Jack Harkness,

Rose opened her eyes and saw Jack running to her.

"Jack!" She yelled and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly as he spun her around in the air.

Owen and Gwen lent over Tosh's shoulder both looking at Jack and Rose on the CCTV screen.

"Oo, who's the Yummy-Mummy with Jack?" Asked Owen

"Someone called Rose." Reply Tosh impatiently.

Jack and Rose stood in each others embrace smiley broadly at each other,

"I never thought I'd see you again, Rose." Said Jack,

"I thought you died! Oh Jack the Daleks! What happened?"

"Later, first we have some major catching up to do." He said raising his eyebrows seductively. Giggling Rose leant forwards and kissed Jack, he eagerly kissed back, his tongue tracing the outline of Roses top lip, she willingly let his tongue meet hers, the kiss quickly turning into a passionate snog.

"Something tells me they're more then just friends." Said Owen

"Yet another mystery about Jack's past." Said Gwen

"Yay." Said Owen his voice dripping with sarcasm,

As they watched, Jack took Roses hand in his and her suitcase in the other and pulled them towards Torchwood. In seconds they were in the same room as Tosh, Gwen, and Owen.

"Rose this is, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, and Gwen Cooper. Owen, Tosh, Gwen, this is Rose Tyler." Said Jack; using the hand that'd been holding the suitcase to point at each person in turn.

There were a few 'Nice to meet you's', and Rose shook hand with Tosh, Owen, and Gwen.

Gwen smiled when Rose placed one hand back in Jack's and the other protectively on her swollen stomach. Jack followed her gaze and beamed at this absent-minded gesture that pleased him so much. He gave a 'get-back-to-work-or-mind-your-own-business' stare to Gwen, Tosh, and Owen.

"Is this our…" He finished his whispered sentence by placing his now free hand over Rose's.

Rose felt tears staring to form in her eyes; she blinked them away and said in a steady voice. "Oh God, I'm sorry Jack but I'm not pregnant anymore." She sighed looking deep into his eyes, "It's been over a year since then, I miscarried our baby. And this…" She gestured her stomach, "…is the left over from losing a second baby. The Doctor's baby."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." She whispered seeing the tears form in Jacks eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been there. Oh Rose." And he held her silent sobbing form in his arms, letting his own tears slid down his face defiantly. After a minute he led Rose to a room in the back settling her on the bed and leaving to get her some tea.

As he passed his team he heard one of them stand up. Probably Gwen, she always had a soft spot for him.

"What's wrong Jack?" Asked Gwen once they were in the next room,

"What do you mean?" He said, managing to keep his voice stable,

"Whatever she said upset you. You're crying, please Jack. Tell me."

"She- she. She mis-carried my child. I've waited over a hundred years to see her and our baby. I was told it was impossible. While I was away, I was told I'd never see her again. But today. I had always hoped, but it was impossible. And I must've got my hopes up when I saw her. But no. She lost our baby." He sighed. "The universe is a bitch."

"So you two were, what engaged?" Jack chuckled lightly,

"No nothing like that. We were friends."

"Friends?" Said Gwen raising a pointed eyebrow,

"With benefits."

"No Jack, I saw the way you looked at her. That was more then friendship." He sighed and avoided Gwen's gaze,

"Well I guess you could say we were having a secret inter-galactic relationship."

"There's more to it Jack."

"Fine. I was in love with her. She thought of me as just a new boyfriend. A bit of fun. A shoulder to cry on and a cock to fuck."

"And now?"

"Now I still love her, after a hundred plus years I still love her, after she told me she lost our baby I still love her, now after she tells me she shacked up and got pregnant with the man we _both_ love I still love her. Jesus fucking Christ, after all that I've seen, after all that I've been through, I still fucking love her and I can't stop Gwen, it's impossible, I can't stop being in love with her!"

"Oh Jack, I didn't know!" Neither Jack nor Gwen had noticed Rose coming in but she was. She ran in and hugged Jack close to her, whispering in his ear, "I love you too, properly Jack, and I didn't realise until it was too late."


	4. Home part 2

**Last chap!**

**_This one is a bit confusing... basically it's important snipets of their lives between the last chap and the Face of Boe being in New New York hospital_**

**Home part 2 **

They searched different ends of the two building Rose with Jack, Tosh opposite them and Ianto with Owen in the next building.

"You know these creatures are very quiet." Said Jack.

"They're sleeping." Muttered Owen.

"Or hatching." Suggested Ianto.

"Or maybe they aren't creatures at all." Tosh's voice echoed into the earpiece.

"Those're explosive devices." Said Jack.

"Snap." Said Owen as Rose jumped in front of Jack and kissed him just as the explosion caused the two buildings to shake.

* * *

"OHHH!" Jack breathed out and exclaimed, Gwen had his shoulders and was trying to soothe him.

"He was dead!" Yelled Rhys, "I checked his pulse he was dead!"

"Alright, shh. Jack it's alright. Where's Tosh and the others." Jack wasn't listening; he looked down at his chest and felt his throat tighten. Rose lay motionless facing him; her head lolled revealing a bloody blow to the head.

"Rose! Rose!"

"Jack where are the others!"

"Rose! Rose answer me. ROSE!" Jack screamed,

"I'm sorry Jack. Oh god Jack I'm sorry." Gwen started.

"No, don't say that." Gwen sniffed and wiped away tears then asked Rhys to help shift some of the chunks of cement.

"Free Rose quickly."

"But Jack she's-"

"No she's not. Get her out now."

"Jack…"

"That's an order Gwen." Rhys and Gwen worked quickly freeing Jack and Rose. Jack rolled Rose over and checked her for any other injury. She had a sprained ankle and heavy bruising to her lower back. He sat her head in his hands and cried.

"Rose. Oh god Rosie." He felt his pocket burning where a ring box containing an engagement ring hid. Tears fell on her blank face. He pressed a kiss to her fore head when…

"OHHH!" She grabbed Jack's are and took deep breathes.

"Rose?"

"Ow, Jack what happened?" He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, looking at Rose's injuries heal.

"But she was dead too! Gwen what the hell is goin' on?"

"What is he doin' here!" Yelled Jack.

"I was late! He gave me a lift." Said Gwen before adding. "But Jack, what's happened, Rose was definitely dead."

"Dead? Jack what's going on!"

"I don't know Rose, alright! We have to find the others. Come on!" He stood up and helped Rose to her feet. Rose hung back quickly got out her Sonic Screwdriver and scanned herself. Relieved she followed the others as they walked quickly but carefully to the other side of the building looking for Tosh.

"TOSH!"

"Toshiko!"

"Tosh, where are you!"

"Toshiko? Toshiko!" They all called searching for her Rose had tears running down her face. She ran a little ahead and stopped Jack.

"Jack..."

"I know Rose, I shouldn't have yelled." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we have to find the others." He took her hand and off they went.

* * *

Two days later for Rose but 1874 years for Jack they lay in bed mourning the loss of Owen and Tosh. Neither had slept that night, but lay crying endless tears.

"I had such good news Jack. But now, I don't know when to say it."

"I know what you mean."

"Really?" Rose rolled over in the morning sun and then said tears in her eyes, "I'm pregnant, Jack. We're going to have a baby. And this is the worst time to announce it."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes." He kissed her then reached for something. He put something in her hand.

"I was gonna ask before. But what the hell. Marry me." Rose gasped and breathed her answer immediately.

"Yes." She kissed him deeply and rested against his shoulder. "Jack?"

"Yeah."

"What's happened to me?" He sighed then said.

"I think, jeez, I think you're immortal- Like me."

"Immortal?"

"Remember the Game Station?"

"Yeah."

"Well after the Doctor sent you home, you looked into the Tardis, absorbed the Time Vortex. You were Bad Wolf, Rose and that gave you the power to destroy the Daleks. I had died; exterminated. You didn't like that, you tried to bring me back but you couldn't control it. Brought me back for good. I think you must've made yourself immortal too."

"Oh." She spun her new engagement ring on her finger.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just… I don't know."

* * *

Rose lay in her bed at Cardiff Hospital, in 2015. She held in her arms a small baby girl. Jack sat smiling at his wife and second daughter. They looked up at a knock on the door. Ianto, Gwen, Martha, and the seven year old daughter of Rose and Jack stood in the doorway.

"Mummy!" Yelled Rose's six year old daughter Toshiko Harkness; running forward to look at the bundle in her mother's arms.

"Hey Koko. Hey Gwen, Ianto, Martha; I'd like you to meet Nancy Jacqueline Harkness." Rose said as she smiled up at them tiredly.

* * *

"No Rose." Said Jack in the deep voice that came with his state of being; The Face of Boe.

"But Jack!"

"No. The Doctor comes; I've called for him but Rose you and I both know he brings you with him."

"But-"

"No. Go; don't let me see you here until he's gone. Perception filtered or not." Rose sighed and kissed the glass surrounding her husband.

"Fine. I'll give Ellpha and Krinsen you're love. Mwa." Rose walked out of the hospital and into her car.

* * *

She cried. Cried because it was all she could do. Her family, her whole family was dead. All of them. Every one but her husband. She lay down and cried. Novice Hame rested behind her.

"Rose."

She cried. Nothing could stop her.

"I'm sorry."

**END**

'Following Rose' will continue with '**4,999,998,056**'…

"_Jack, I saw, I saw the Tardis…"_

"_Quite a while since I've seen you Martha Jones."_

"_Hello Doctor, long time, no see."_

"_I WILL BE THE DE-STROY-ER OF OUR GREAT-EST EN-E-MY."_

"_The teacher and the housemaid sir? It's impossible. Mrs. Smith will make sure of that."_

"_THEN KILL ME!"_

"_Master."_

"_OHHH!"_

"_Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or Matron? Your friend or your lover? Your choice!"_

"_Burn with me."_

"_DOCTOR!"_

"_The drums, the never ending drumbeat_

"_Kiss me. Oh God Master, kiss me now."_


End file.
